battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis or King of all 42 for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Hi, Jerry, (mind if I call you that?) I am also a fellow admin in this site. I you need help you can contact me, Chance.Pervis, or Kingofall42, hope you enjoy this wiki! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Point of view Jerry, please note that this wiki is formed by the clone trooper's point of view, so don't go too specific on names. The princess leia name is fine, due to the clone's point of view. If you want to be precise, please go to Wookieepedia. Thank you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Spelling By the way, you are not the only one I speak about this topic. Point to notice: You are not the only one on this site, a great user call Kingofall 42 is from england, and he spell stuff differently so, please leave the british spelling as it is, okay?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ban Hi, if you continue to rename pages to Wookiepedia article names you will be banned. This is a video game wiki, not a wiki that is up to wookiepedia standards. This is how a soldier sees it and if you continue you will have a 1 week ban. I do not want to ban anyone, but I will if this continues. . 16:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, but next time, before you do any thing, ask us, okay?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Title Please write a title for each of the messages you leave, or at least put a bullet, so it's easier to seperate messages. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hey, how come your profile picture is always changing?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Name 2 By the way, can you explain your name?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heh, the name's pretty funny...by the way, how are you liking this wiki? Great work You did a good job, keep it up!Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) pic what picture do you got on your profile now? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) School Hey guys, I just want to tell you my school open on monday, so I won't be avalable during the afternoons, but do feel free to leave a message at my talk page, I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks! :)Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Joke Hi Guys! Can you vote my jokes? :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Jerry, can you try your best to only take pictures from the Battlefront? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man Anyway, nice job. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Compliment New rule: Never deny compliments form an officer! (just kidding!) and check this page out.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RC wiki Thanks for your contribution to the Rep. Comm. wiki. In fact, I will name you user of the month there. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That is taken effectively right now Look in the main page of the RC wiki and your profile page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. I just think I can invent a new User of the Month system. Each month a user must earn the UOTM badge, those who won will be awarded the badge taken from the older UOTM. If this continues this way, you will win all the time. BTW, do you got a quote you want to share on the Main page? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) like... Any quote is fine but no profanity. Even a witty one is okay like my "..." (don't take it!) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No man, its awsome! I am great at making quotes, but I never thought of that one! Good one! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Annnnd.... its in... Ta-Dah! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: Do you got RC? COD wiki (Call Of Duty, by the way) really? That much vandal?! Wow! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is an idea... Since you get so much of those scums, why don't you contact V.S.T.F ? (Volunteer Spam Task Force) I heard they help a lot! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup They seem so good that the wikia community central show them off! Sorry for the delay in answer, had to do something...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic. Dude! What is up with a new profile pic every week?! I am not mad, but it is very confusing. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heh... I know what you mean, sometime I got that too... IVIonsterS. Isn't that kid just hard headed? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you check his fanon wiki? If you did, how was it? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Bwa, ha, ha, ha!!!! Here is what he said on his main page! "Welcome, trooper. Please help contribute your ideas, stories, plans, or just help out by editting grammar! We can't wait to see your work!"..."Editting"? And if it is an RC fanon, why would he put and ARC trooper in the main page?! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, another thing: He protect all the pages so only him can edit it. *Stubborn* Yeah... It is so terrible, I won't even sponcer my RC wiki to it! (Don't tell him I said this) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) warning do not add bad messages again to another user Yeah, I have a feeling that I will have more people on my "Fanon Corner" than his wiki...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Never worry they will. Mine is already the fourth down from the google list. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yikes!!! Okay, here is a deal: We get around 50 good articles (NOT COPIED FROM WOOKIEEPEDIA, PLEASE!) and I am going to hire the content team to come in and spuse things up a bit. Deal? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool... Good, and before I give you a citeria, I just want you to know that wikia is updating AGAIN! :( This time they will replace the "Talk Page" with "Message Board" or something like that. Now the citeria: (underline ones are the things that we need to work on) *The requester should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to skin design and homepage help *The wiki should have at least one active admin, meaning he or she has made at least one edit in the last 7 days *The wiki should have at least 50 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th (20%) of all pages on the wiki *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals. It should be a stable, friendly place *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, see you there! Since I don't own RC, you write the articles, I will categorize them and fix any spelling/grammar errors. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho! You are making a BF3 description too? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I made mine first. Then Kingo liked mine and made his, now you must think you where the first, don't you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Heh, Sure, you can read it, but one warning: Do not take my contents without permission and give me credit for it too! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) This wiki's theme do you like this wiki's theme? I made it myself! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I know Made it from paint. When I click tiled, it swiches back to the original pic. Help us with this wiki, the copyright rule is now VERY strict. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC)